Home Run Hamsters
September 13, 2016 January 9, 2017 (redub, online) February 14, 2017 March 7, 2017 |run = 11 minutes |sister = Chip off the Old Chunk |writer = Hugh Duffy |director = Mike Fallows |storyboard = Steve Remen Andrew Tan |previous = Say It Don't Spray It |next = Chip off the Old Chunk }}"Home Run Hamsters" is the first segment of the second episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary The Zhus try to return Frankie's glove back to her before the big game starts after she accidentally leaves them at home. Characters *Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse *Bernie Bucklebutt (mentioned) *Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak *Stacey DePass as Ellen Pamplemousse *Zachary Bennett as Stanley Pamplemousse and the umpire (debut) *Stephany Seki as Num Nums *Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles *Robert Tinkler as Chunk *Patrick McKenna as Wilfred Kerdle (debut) Plot Frankie gets ready for school, and is excited about the baseball game after school. She works on her pitching, while talking about how excited she is for the game. She then, throws once before boarding the bus to school. After Frankie leaves Pipsqueak notices, that she forgot her lucky glove and decides to catch the school bus to bring it to her. They then attempt to catch the school bus, though they are not quick enough. They end up catching the bus at the school, though Frankie is already in school. Pipsqueak says, they need to find a way in to the school. They decide, to use a rope to get up to a windows that they can open and get into the school from, Meanwhile Frankie looks through her backpack for her lucky glove, and realizes it is lost and she gets upset. Wilfred Kerdle the school janitor sees them and tries to chase them out, after a few minutes He is able to corner Num Nums however she gets angry and is able to tangle his shoes together and gets out of the corner. They finally get to Frankie's locker and put the glove in it however they see Frankie is coming and close the door and attempt to hide. She then finds the glove and finds out the Zhus brought it to her. The zhus who hid in the locker try to get out however they can't because it is locked and try to find a way out. Num Nums smells fresh air which leads her to a air vent in the back of the locker. They then open it and start to crawl through Wilfred Kerdle hears them crawl through the vent and hits the ceiling with his mop in an attempt to scare them. Frankie hears him say he going to get them and Frankie says she thinks she knows those rodents. The scene then switches to Frankie pitching in the game an the Zhus are shown cheering next to the bench, Frankie then throws the game winning strike. Broadcast In the , "Home Run Hamsters" aired on September 13, 2016 at 4:00 PM EDT on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Chip off the Old Chunk." In and , the episode will air on February 14, 2017 at 4:00 PM on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Chip off the Old Chunk." |accessdate=2017-1-31}} In the and , the episode will air on March 7, 2017 at 17:00 CET on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Chip off the Old Chunk." References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The ZhuZhus